Nightmare
by Xilex90
Summary: Mokuba has a nightmare


(**this fic was inspired by a picture I saw in a youtube vid)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Mokuba's face scrunched up, shifting restlessly in the dark of his room, the only light coming from the window on

the otherside of the room.

"ugmnnn..." he groaned, clenching his fists in his sleep. His light green pajama's were wrinkled and his black hair

dishelved. He turned again, his teeth clenched.

* * *

_Gozaburo laughed as he turned to Mokuba_

_"So, thought you were rid of me, did you? Well, as you see, I'm alive and well."_

_Mokuba took a step back, "You can't be! Seto destroyed you!"_

_Gozaburo laughed mockingly, " Seto destroyed a mere decoy. Now that I'm back, I'm going to destroy HIM! Ungrateful_

_brat, __never appreciating anything I gave him! I'll get him for ruining me! And I think I'll start with YOU, you little traitor."_

_"No...! You're not real! You're gone!" Mokuba shouted, backing up as he approached._

_"Oh but I am real...' Gozaburo said. __Mokuba backed up as Gozaburo took a step towards him. "__And you're gonna get what_

_you deserve!"_

_000000ooooo000000_

_Mokuba barely dodged as Gozaburo whipped out a gun and fired._

_"Seto! Help!" Mokuba cried as he ran, the gun going off again._

_"You can't run Mokuba!" Gozaburo shouted, chasing after him._

_"Seto! SET--ooof!" Mokuba triped, hitting the ground hard_

_" Your precious Seto can't help you now Mokuba!" Gozaburo laughed, aiming his gun at Mokuba's fallen form. Mokuba covered_

_his face with one arm, "Seto! Seto!"_

_"Farewell, Mokuba!" Gozaburo declared as he pulled the trigger._

_"Noooooooooooooooo!"_

"**MOKUBA, WAKE UP!"**

* * *

Mokuba awoke with shout. Seto had him gripped by the shoulders, shaking him. Mokuba panted, his eyes

landing on his brother. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing his light blue pajama's with his

monogram on the breast pocket, his hair was ruffled from sleep.

"Seto! What're you-"

"You were yelling in your sleep," Seto said, releasing his shoulders now that he was awake.

Mokuba shook his head, "Oh, Seto, It was awful! Gozaburo was back, and he said he was going to get you

back for ruining him. He had a gun, and he was shooting at me and..." He couldn't finish, he just shuddered,

"It felt so real..."

"It was just a nightmare," Seto said flatly, "Gozaburo is gone, and he's never coming back."

"I know..." Mokuba said, still shaking, turning away, feeling childish. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his

middle as Seto pulled him into his lap, resting his chin on his brothers head.

"Hey."

"Yeah, Seto?"

"I made a promise to protect you, right?"

"Yes..."

"Even if he WAS alive, do you think I'd ever allow that _filth_ Gozaburo get to you?" he asked, spitting the

name out like it was poison.

"No," Mokuba said.

"Then don't worry about it," Seto said, "Nothing and no one is gonna hurt you. Not as long as I'm still

able to draw breath."

Mokuba leaned against his brother, smiling, "Thanks big brother..."

He felt his eyelids droop as his body lulled back into a calm and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Mokuba woke up as the just-rising sun hit his eyelids. He opened his eyes, his face pressed against

the pillow. He felt a gentle pressure around his mid section and turned his head sleepily to look over

his shoulder. Seto lay beside him, his arms still wrapped around his brother, sleeping, his breathing

soft and his face at peace.

000000ooooo000000

Mokuba gave a sleepy smile and glanced at the clock. It was only 5:30. He still had two hours before

he had to get up. Mokuba just laid there with his eyes closed, listening to the sound of his brother

breathing in and out.

He remembered back at the orphange six years ago, when he and Seto had shared a room, Seto

had always let mokuba crawl into bed with him after a bad dream.

He had always been able to depend on Seto. No matter what....

000000ooooo000000

"I love you, big brother..." Mokuba muttered as he fell back asleep, not noticing as Seto's grip around

him tightened slightly. Nor did he notice Seto's sleeping mouth formed a single sentance

"I love you too Mokie..."


End file.
